Une nuit
by Camille13
Summary: Une tranche de vie nocturne entre Minerva et Hermione... attention Yuri


_Disclaimer:_ Je vais commencer par ca, aussi non je vais oublier... bon ben en fait, c'est comme d'habitude et comme pour tout le monde... rien n'est à moi...

_Note de l'auteure, cad moi ^^:_ J'ai écrit cette petite fic pour l'annif de ma petite **Elodie**!! (je suis sûre que tu te reconnaitras... manquerais plus que ca!! ^^)(.net/u/1883643/Maiachan5), donc BON ANNIVERSAIRE!! on n'a pas tous le jours 20 ans!! Aussi, l'histoire n'à rien avoir avec un quelconque anniversaire, mais bon... on s'en moque, non?? Je remercie ma bêta lectrice pour cette fic, **Tyto27** (.net/u/607861/Tyto27).

_Note bis:_ Cette histoire contient un couple homosexuel, donc, ceux et celles qui n'apprécient pas ou qui ne veulent pas en lire, rien ne vous retient...!

Bisous les filles (et aux autres si vous voulez ^^), et bonne lecture à tous (et à toutes ^^)!!

_

* * *

_

_**Une nuit…**_

Un rayon de lune éclairait la chambre avec une douce lumière argentée. Deux silhouettes étaient étendues, bras dans les bras, sous les couvertures. Aucune ne bougeait, on aurait pu croire qu'elles dormaient…

Une des deux personnes était pourtant réveillée…

Minerva regardait Hermione dormir paisiblement dans ses bras, sa peau douce contre la sienne, leurs jambes légèrement entremêlées. Elle repensait à la merveilleuse soirée qu'elles avaient passée en tête à tête dans ses appartements. Un charmant souper, puis plus si affinités. Et les affinités étaient définitivement présentes ici… pour leur plus grand plaisir ! Cependant, cela faisait plusieurs mois que quelque chose la taraudait… Elle avait eu du mal à réellement se l'avouer, mais elle était irrévocablement et irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de son ancienne élève… Le problème n'était évidemment pas là, mais résidait dans le fait qu'elle n'osait pas le lui dire, de peur de se faire rejeter, de peur de… Elle savait exactement ce qui l'effrayait, mais il fallait qu'elle passe outre cette crainte, qu'elle oralise ces trois petits mots… « Je t'aime ». Elle caressa délicatement les cheveux bruns d'Hermione juste assez pour être comme imprégnée d'elle sans pour autant la réveiller. Soudain, dans un instant de bravoure, elle se pencha vers l'oreille de sa compagne et lui murmura ces fameux mots… « Je t'aime »… Elle se senti à la fois soulagée de les avoir prononcés. Elle ressenti en même temps le regret qu'Hermione ne les ait pas entendus et celui de ne pas connaitre sa réaction…

Une des deux personnes était pourtant réveillée…

Hermione se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Minerva qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'endormir et de ne plus la sentir là, près d'elle, contre elle… Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais profitait de toutes ces sensations, plongées dans ses pensées, se sentant parfaitement à sa place… Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble… au début plus par manque que vraiment par amour, mais au fur et à mesure, ses sentiments s'étaient développés… Elle avait du mal à ne pas lui dire sincèrement ce qu'elle ressentait… qu'elle l'aimait… ces trois mots « Je t'aime » qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne, que personne ne lui avait jamais dit… Elle avait une folle envie de les hurler à Minerva, seulement elle avait peur… peur de sa réaction, de la perdre, que ce ne soit pas réciproque... et cela, Hermione ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter… Soudain, elle senti une main effleurer délicatement ses cheveux puis la bouche de son ainée près de son oreille et lui murmurer tendrement un « Je t'aime » unique et délicat…

Hermione sortit instantanément de ses rêverie Minervaesque pour se retourner vers la vraie en chaire et en os qui venait de lui dire… ca… c'est paroles tant rêvées… Elle se retourna brusquement et, se retrouvant face une Minerva plus que choquée de découvrir que la demoiselle à ses côtés ne dormait en fait pas, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'approcher de son oreille.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Minerva frissonna de plaisir… elle l'aimait aussi… ce la devait donc être ca le bonheur, ou en tout cas, cela devait s'en rapprocher beaucoup…

FIN (et début d'une belle histoire... non non, je ne suis pas du tout sentimantale, quelle idée ^^)

* * *

PS une 'tite review ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et fait toujours plaisir!! (vive les messages subliminaux :p)


End file.
